New
by terradog13
Summary: Arthur has always been the most popular kid ins school. He has everything: wealth, beauty, and athletic ability. He had thought he he was happy until a new student appears and shows him many new things, including new worlds.


Arthur smirked as he saw Eleanor Parker, one of the cutest girls in school, once again glancd at him as the class waited for the teacher to enter. She had been looking at him more and more often lately and he was beginning to think she had a crush on him. It was completely understandable, of course. He was Arthur Pendragon, the richest kid at school and the most handsome. He had charm and was great at sports. The ladies loved him and the boys wanted to be him. He winked at her and she giggled, turning towards her friend and whispering to her. They both turned to look at him, and he smiled at them, making them both giggle. Mr. Jones then walked in, leaving the door open.

"Class, today we are getting a new student." At that he waved towards the doorway. Arthur looked at the doorway and in walked the strangest kid he had ever seen. His backpack was filled to bursting despite it being his first day and his clothes were baggy, as if they were two sizes too large. What caught Arthur's attention Everyone were his eyes. He looked as if he held an amazing secret that no one else knew. Everyone else snickered as they looked him over. Mr. Jones looked sternly at the class before looking at the boy.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The boy shrugged.

"I'm Merlin Ambrosius." He said nothing else as the class laughed at his strange name.

"Let's find you a seat, Merlin," the teacher said. Mr. Jones looked around.

"You can sit next to... Arthur!" The boy looked turned his head towards him and looked him over before looking away, clearly bored with what he saw. _What the hell? _Arthur thought angrily. Everyone before this kid had always looked at Arthur with awe and respect. No one had ever looked uninterested before. As Merlin walked down the aisle, Brad, a football player, stuck his leg out. Arthur, still irritated, said nothing. When Merlin approached, however, he merely jumped over the leg and sat down. Arthur scowled and glared at the boy who merely ignored him to pull out a book.

When class was over, it was lunch. He had just gotten his lunch and was about to sit with his friends when he noticed Merlin eating and reading alone at the corner smirked as he walked over._Maybe I"ll tease him a little.. _When he placed his lunch down, he saw Merlin's eyes glance up at him before returning to the book. Arthur put on his best smile.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Arthur." Merlin ignored him, which made him irritated.

"What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter," he replied without looking up.

"What's it about?" At that, Merlin looked at him, his eyes as wide as an owl's.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Arthur shrugged, surprised at Merlin's reaction. He had always been told that reading was for people with too much time or dorks.

"Nope." As they ate, the boy then proceeded to describe an amazing world filled with wizards, muggles, and half-giants. Arthur's eyes widened as he listened, awed by Merlin's storytelling ability and how his face became cute as he talked about something he enjoyed..

"I like this Malfoy character, he seems quite dashing and cool." Merlin rolled his eyes, laughing. _He has a cute laugh, _Arthur thought.

"Of course you would like him, he's a rich blond boy like you. Except, well, you're not as bad as I thought you were. I thought you were some snob like everyone else." He smiled. For some reason, Arthur suddenly wanted Merlin to always smile at him. Out of nowhere, the bell rang. They both got up and dumped their trash, saying good-bye.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked down the steps. He had had no more classes with Merlin the rest of the day, despite wanting to talk to him more. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked beside him to see Brad and some of the football team members.

"Arthur, what are you doing, man? First, you don't sit with us at lunch and then you actually sit with the new geek." Arthur opened his mouth to say that Merlin wasn't that bad, but knew it would be no use.

"You should stay with us and not weirdoes like him." Brad patted his back and walked away with the others as Arthur got in his car. _Why did I hang out with him, _he wondered. He had gone over to be mean to him but had ended up becoming entranced with his storytelling. Even after he had met him, he wouldn't leave his thoughts. As he was driven home, he schemed how to make the boy who always caught his attention stop popping up in his mind.


End file.
